


Yaong, Yaong!

by wookieoogie



Series: (G)I-DLE crumbs [21]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Fantasy, Shuhua softie, Soojin cat, Witches, nothing too serious, wizard au?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wookieoogie/pseuds/wookieoogie
Summary: Soojin is a cat, and Shuhua is a softie for pets!
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi, Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Series: (G)I-DLE crumbs [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100858
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Yaong, Yaong!

Shuhua was contemplating whether she should rob a store right now, or kidnap someone and ask for bribery, or be a good tenant by sneaking in while the bad-tempered landlady was busy working inside her studio. 

Maybe the last option wasn’t so bad. If worst things happen,--like getting caught for the hundredth time again for bringing another lost pet she picked up on her way home-- Shuhua could easily charm herself from the short girl’s wrath. However, she needed to do those excruciating and disgusting _aegyos_ the landlady pretends to hate but obviously loves considering how her loud girlfriend always succeeded in persuading her that way.

That, or she could pay the ridiculous fine Soyeon implemented.

Being a broke college student, however, paying penalties was her biggest fear and misery. And Soyeon just happens to be a brutally strict dorm owner _slash_ businesswoman that doesn’t accept down payments.

Shuhua huffed in annoyance as soon as she reached the university’s dorm, hiding at one side while hugging the weak, stray cat she picked near the garbage warehouse on her way home. The cat was black--all the more reason she needed to rob a bank because Yuqi, Soyeon’s girlfriend, would freak out and rant about karma or bad luck or all that shit if ever she’s caught--and odd-eyed, with one being blue and the other yellow.

“You’re so beautiful,” Shuhua whispered, lightly caressing the cat’s head and smiling softly when she felt it purr. “Ah, cute!”

Just then, loud footsteps echoed the hallways, followed by soft whistling sounds. Shuhua didn’t have to guess who it was that she immediately jumped in front, startling the red-haired Thai and almost cursing in her native tongue if it wasn’t for Shuhua’s hand covering her mouth.

“Shuhua, what the he-- oh. I know what you’re up to again. No. I ain’t helping you this ti--”

“Please, Minnie unnie! Just one last time! Look at her!” Shuhua slightly opened her coat and briefly showed the fragile cat snuggled to her chest. The cat didn’t seem to be bothered by the slight movement from Shuhua’s arms, but a small yawn did escape its mouth before it purred and lightly pawed its ear.

“Ah, she’s cute…” Minnie whispered, petting the cat tenderly. With a sigh, Minnie rolled her eyes before she added, “Fine. I’ll help you. But if Soyeon finds out, I’m never going to pay that ridiculous fine she imposed. Damn, that got me fucking broke.”

Shuhua squinted her eyes, “You sneaked a pet before?”

“No,” Minnie smirked. “But yeah, I sneaked someone before.”

“I… don’t want to know details.” _It’s obviously Miyeon unnie, anyway._

“You sure? I mean---”

“Shh! Yuqi’s coming!”

Pulling the Thai in one corner, Shuhua observed the Chinese hopping her way towards Soyeon’s studio, a bouquet on her right and a teddy bear on her left. Recalling the date, her eyes sparkled in delight when she realized it’s the couple’s anniversary today.

“Perfect timing!” Shuhua squealed softly.

“Yeah. I’m actually on my way to Miyeon to also--”

“Right. Can you be on the lookout? I’m going to sprint to the other side. Then distract Yuqi so I can go upstairs and do whatever you want next.”

Minnie rolled her eyes but agreed on Shuhua’s request nonetheless. Unfortunately for the younger girl, her room would need to pass by Soyeon’s studio before she could use the stairs. As soon as Shuhua dashed behind Yuqi, Minnie quickly called the Beijing puppy and slumped an arm around her shoulder before she could turn to see Shuhua escaping.

“So, happy anniversary to the both of you! Any _plans_ tonight?” Minnie wiggled her brows suggestively.

Yuqi became a baffling mess and started to become defensive by waving her hands dismissively in front of a smirking Minnie. “What!? What are you talking about!? Of course, we have plans tonight, but not _that_ kind of plan!”

Minnie’s smirk grew wider. “Your blushing face says otherwise.” At the corner of her eye, she saw Shuhua upstairs, mouthing her a thank you before running. Considering her work done, Minnie left the stuttering Yuqi behind, not finishing her long explanation or excuses as she hopped her way to Dorm B, where Miyeon’s room was located. Thankfully, Yuqi is the current landlady of the other dorm, and she’s going to have some _steamy anniversary_ with her girlfriend, making it easier for Minnie to sneak inside Miyeon’s room.

Meanwhile, Shuhua breathed a sigh of relief as soon as she reached her room, making sure she locked her door before she went to the kitchen. Placing the little cat on the counter, Shuhua hummed a soft lullaby whilst she rummaged through her empty fridge, frowning as she recalled that she forgot to buy her needed groceries.

“Ah, I forgot to buy food…” She muttered, scratching the cat’s chin while she reached something on the cupboard. “How about ramen? Will that be alright?”

The cat purred in response and bumped its head on Shuhua’s hand.

Shuhua couldn’t help but stare at the alluring beauty of the raven cat, pulling a chair beside the counter before she propped her chin on it. The cat meowed and licked her paws, but when she noticed the adorable and big round eyes of Shuhua gazing at her, the cat stopped and stared back at the Taiwanese.

“I haven’t given you a name yet…”

_Soojin._

A faint whisper echoed in Shuhua’s ears.

“Soojin?” She muttered, then frowned. There’s no one else inside her room. “Did you hear that?” she asked the innocent cat. But when _Soojin_ only yawned in response, Shuhua just shrugged.

“Soojin’s a nice name. Suits you!”

As if hearing her name being called, _Soojin_ stood up and poked her nose against Shuhua’s, the latter internally screaming in delight from the way her cat had been giving her too much affection. Remembering that they didn’t have food yet, Shuhua decided to prepare a cup of ramen for the both of them. Hopefully, cats like it.

“I hope you don’t mind.” She spoke, tearing the plastic cover of the cup noodles and pouring some hot water on it. “I’m pretty broke this week. I’ll treat you to a good cat food next, I promise, Soojin ah!”

_Just don’t skip meals._

Again, a faint whisper. Shuhua turned her head confusingly at Soojin, then around her room. She was sure she heard something, but she could also be hallucinating from hunger already. Nevertheless, she doesn’t want to scare herself in her room, so she just ignores it. _For now_.

Once the ramen was ready, Shuhua places a small bowl she had been using to feed the animals she previously brought home. Pushing it close to Soojin, she smiled when her cat started eating, but a little too timid compared to other cats she had.

“Ah, don’t be shy! Eat, eat! Feel at home~” She cooed, slurping her food and occasionally petting Soojin to make her feel comfortable.

_Thank you._

Another soft murmur.

“Ah… I think I need to get my room blessed or something…” Shuhua muttered under her breath, considering dialing Minnie later to ask about those witchcrafts Miyeon was getting obsessed with recently.

* * *

“Baaaabbbeee~” Yuqi called, clearing her throat and placing the bouquet of flowers beside Soyeon’s table. “Happy---”

“Do you feel something?” Soyeon interrupted.

Yuqi, being the persistent and hopeless romantic Chinese, whistled playfully before wrapping her arms around Soyeon’s shoulder. However, Soyeon quickly moved away, causing Yuqi to stumble a bit. She frowned and let out a soft whine.

“I’m feeling extremely eager, baby.” Yuqi tried again, her voice hinting a bit of annoyance and a bit of mischief.

“There’s something weird…” Soyeon snapped her fingers, and Yuqi, who was about to tackle Soyeon from behind, was thrown harshly at the sofa. A disgruntled huff escaping from the Chinese’s throat before she crossed her arms.

“You’re being weird.” Yuqi whimpered.

In a blink of an eye, Soyeon was in front of the sulking Yuqi, a finger placed gently on the Chinese’s lips to keep her from talking. On the other hand, Yuqi was blushing hard from the abrupt and rough behavior of her girlfriend. She was about to take this opportunity to pull Soyeon into the Sofa and straddle her, but the smaller woman was too quick to pull away and teleport back to her desk, pondering on something.

Yuqi snorted and mumbled incoherent words under her breath.

“Didn’t you feel any intruders on your way here?”

“No?” Yuqi was still sulking.

Teleporting back to Yuqi’s side, Soyeon inhaled Yuqi’s neck and frowned upon noticing a distraction charm. Yuqi was nowhere near being calm, however, especially when she could feel Soyeon’s warm breath tickling her ears and her girlfriend’s lips lightly grazing the sensitive spot on her neck. She even had to bite her lip to stop herself from letting out a moan.

“Soyeon…”

“Minnie placed a distracting scent on you. I knew it.”

“Wait, what---” Dumbfounded, Yuqi just remained silent.

On the other hand, Soyeon was already flipping through her spellbook to remove the spell on Yuqi, hissing lightly upon realizing that her _human_ girlfriend was tricked once again. And for what? Yuqi doesn’t need these kinds of magic on her. Obviously, it was a charm intended to distract Soyeon. 

Soyeon then chanted a soft spell on Yuqi before going back to her desk with a wave and snap of her hand.

“What are you doing?” Yuqi inquired, pouting at the sight of her ignored gifts.

“Sorry, babe. We need to work.”

“We???” Yuqi asked, sitting beside Soyeon: the frown and pout still visible on her lips.

Noticing it, Soyeon quickly pecked her girlfriend’s lips, making Yuqi smile in return and was about to ask for more, but Soyeon quickly shuts her up.

“I need your tracking skills.”

“What are you talking about?” Now that got Yuqi anxious. She may be human, but her family was known for their nimble skills with forging and creating magic equipment or weapons used for tracking, hunting, etc. _A renowned family of human blacksmiths and alchemists_ . Apart from that, since they are well versed with magic and crafting, they know how to counter and _hide_ from it, too. Hence, the detective-tracking skills.

Soyeon, coming from a family of Scholarly Wizards _and_ Bards, pinched her nose as she thought of an explanation for her girlfriend. Not that she can’t, but she needed something substantial for Yuqi to believe aside from hunches.

“A witch.” She started, and Yuqi raised a brow. “I might be wrong, but--- it’s Soojin.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me…”

“I wish I was…”

“I’m pretty sure I placed charms everywhere in this campus--”

“It’s Soojin. We all know how good she is with negating or escaping those.”

“Well,” Yuqi couldn’t find words to say at that moment.

“Damn, this is why I imposed a fine on pets-- SHUHUA!”

“Oh, not again…” Yuqi sighed and grumbled under her breath. This wasn’t the last time an intruder was able to sneak inside their campus because of a particular Taiwanese who frequently brings random pets, unaware that some of them were actually troublesome shape-shifters or witches!

“There’s no other person I can think of that Soojin can use aside from our innocent and adorable maknae.” Soyeon ran a hand stressfully through her hair and sighed as well.

“Well, what’s the worst that can happen, anyway?”

Soyeon glared at Yuqi. “Last time, Soojin was able to wreak havoc between humans and _non-humans_. Jeesh, that troublemaker. We all know that magic is still a secret in this realm, babe. You understand that, right?”

“Rigghhhtttt.” Yuqi agreed. “But! Can’t we postpone this tomorrow?” she pouted.

“No! Get to work! Get me amulets. Or whatever! Call Minnie, too. We need to find Soojin as soon as possible.”

“BUT!”

“No, buts!!”

“IT’S OUR ANNIVERSARY!!” Yuqi whined but seeing that hot, and equally frightening glare of her girlfriend, she just obeyed.

_YuYeon steamy anniversary postponed, again, sadly._

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my Twitter: **[@wookieoogie](https://twitter.com/wookieoogie)**. I always do random polls for my stories. Watch out for that!
> 
> Drop comments/requests/suggestions on my curiouscat: **[wookieoogie](https://curiouscat.qa/wookieoogie)**. My answers are always posted on Twitter, too!


End file.
